


【仁柳生】告白

by ssstttooo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: 仁王喜欢柳生，却以为自己单相思。
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi
Kudos: 2





	【仁柳生】告白

柳生在自己的柜子前，盯着手里浅粉色的信封。  
“喂，比吕，你喜欢怎么的人？是性格单纯的女孩子吧？”  
“……”  
仁王靠在鞋柜上，慵懒地抬起头，望着搭档小心翼翼把信藏进手账里。  
“该去训练了，仁王君。”

柳生比吕士，立海大附属三年级的优等生代表，但这并不意味着他是无趣的书呆子。  
他在校内的人气一点都不低，头脑敏捷学习全能，包括家政和体育，待人接物有礼可靠。更让人嫉妒的是，柳生肌肤白皙胜雪，还拥有网球部第一大长腿（虽然柳最高，但柳生腿最长）。  
这样的学生会主席，可以说是人见人爱花见花开了。  
天知道仁王当初为了拐他进网球部，费了多少唇舌和力气。

外人看来，仁王雅治和柳生比吕士的组合是立海乃至日本初中生第一双打，他们之间拥有无可比拟的默契。但只有仁王知道，柳生那温润优雅的外表，其实包裹着一颗坚硬的心。  
“仁王君，这就不行了？”比赛一结束，柳生拿着球拍夸进仁王的半场，言语间满是挑衅。  
“比吕，练习赛而已，你未免过于认真了吧？”落败的白毛狐狸解嘲，“你这么毫无保留，不怕我在排位赛压制你吗？”  
“尊重对手的最好方式，就是全力以赴击败他。”柳生推了推眼镜，便转身离去。

这次轮到仁王收到情书，站在旁边的柳生看到后没有作声，换完鞋拔腿就走。  
欺诈师拆开浅粉色的信封，一目十行读完信上的内容，沉吟半顷。  
“噗哩，不好办啊……”得认真拒绝才行。

全国大赛决赛，柳生和仁王组成第一双打击败对手，立海大附属在幸村的率领下实现三连霸伟业。  
裁判一声哨响，宣布立海大蝉联全国大赛冠军。  
“仁王、柳生，你们赢得这么快，害我都没机会出场呢。”幸村在场边叉着腰笑道。  
“哔哟，部长可以多考虑该怎么庆祝呢。”  
“哈，这么快就想着敲我一笔啦？仁王，不愧是你。”  
“幸村，你出院还不到一个月，还是要多保重。”  
“柳生，谢谢你的关心。你今天表现十分不错，连带也激发仁王超水平发挥了。”  
……

“春风来复去，欲诉形影单……”  
柳生在单恋谁呢？情书的主人吗？白毛狐狸转动小脑袋开始推理。  
部室的门开了，仁王赶紧把手账塞回搭档的书包里，假装什么事都没发生。

“比吕，你恋爱过吗？”放学路上，仁王突然问道。  
“……没有。”  
“真可惜呢，国中很快就过完咯。”  
“……仁王君呢？”  
“嗯啊。”  
这算哪门子回答，柳生皱了皱眉。  
“只是单相思而已。”没等搭档开口，狐狸便解释道。  
两人沉默，走到车站便分手了。

中午时分，风纪委员会在校内巡视检查。  
柳生在校道走着，发现小树林里有一男一女。  
男的顶着一头银白蓬松的头发，全校除了仁王雅治没第二个留这种发型。

“咳咳，同学们，现在是午休时间，你们应该回教室休息或自修。”  
“哔哟，比吕真是认真负责的学生会主席呢。”  
仁王面前的女同学两眼通红，不知是被吓着还是怎么了。柳生也不想当电灯泡，转身便走了。  
等搭档走远了，仁王雅治非常认真地拒绝女孩子。  
“对不起，我已经有喜欢的人了，很抱歉不能接受你的心意。”

柳生在跟谁打电话？偷听并不道德，仁王站在鞋柜后头，一声不吭，免得搭档发现自己。  
“好，收到！乖……放学给你买巧克力蛋糕。最近喜欢栗子口味？行行行，都买都买……这么爱撒娇，真拿你没办法呢……”  
等绅士收拾完，背着书包走了，仁王才从探出头来。  
他要去约会了吧？对方是给他写情书的女孩子吗？刚才说话这么温柔，柳生肯定很喜欢她吧？  
仁王感觉胃部隐隐作痛，都怪自己没好好吃饭。

樱花盛开的季节，立海大附属三年生们也迎来毕业的日子。  
“呜哇！幸村部长，真田副部长，柳前辈……我好舍不得你们每一个人啊！”  
柳微笑着摸了摸海带头，“赤也，立海全国四连霸，就要靠你和你的部员们了。”  
“切原部长，别太松懈了！”  
“真田说得对，赤也，你和玉川要好好合作！明年咱们高中部再聚。”  
“幸村部长，我会好好努力的！”  
“呵呵，叫我学长可以了。”  
“海带头，千万别掉链子哈，噗哩。”  
狐狸拍了拍后辈的肩膀，然后被远处的起哄声吸引了过去。

一名打扮雍容的中年女性婀娜走在校道上，旁边的校长脸上堆着满满的笑意，殷勤接待校董夫人。

柳生和妹妹走在后面，与母亲越离越远。  
“哥，你学校挺不错的。我也要来这读书。”  
“比吕，怎么不介绍一下？这是你妹妹对么？”  
兄妹俩对突然出现的白毛狐狸倒是一点都不惊讶。  
“你好，你一定是仁王学长对吧？”  
欺诈师望着柳生的妹妹，嘴角浮现一丝笑意。  
“噗哩，你要看好你哥，别让其他人抢走咯。”  
“仁王君，请不要说奇怪的话。”  
“噗哔呐。”  
“仁王学长真是个有趣的人，难怪哥彻底沦陷呢。”  
这回轮到仁王雅治愣在原地。  
“舍妹失礼了。”  
柳生拎着妹妹转身想要快步离开，却被搭档眼疾手快拉住他。  
妹妹识相离开，找妈妈去了，临走前不忘提醒老哥。  
“记得买栗子蛋糕啊！”

“搭档，你打算瞒到什么时候？”  
柳生推了推眼镜。  
“仁王君，我不能让私人情绪影响我们的双打组合。”  
“……”  
“全国三连霸，是我们和幸村的约定。下星期，你跟我都要去U17报道。”  
“噗哩，你就没想过跟我告白？”  
绅士沉默了。  
白毛狐狸抓住搭档的手握在掌心，认真盯住他。  
“好，那我来告白。我喜欢你，柳生比吕士，咱们交往吧。”  
柳生想缩回手，仁王却更加用力抓住他，不许他逃开。  
“给个回应啊。行还是不行嘛？”  
仁王声音还是一贯慵懒，但柳生感觉到，紧紧握住自己的那双手，其实也在发颤。

起初同意与仁王搭档，更多是出于对胜利的渴望。从小到大，柳生比吕士喜欢成功，享受胜利。  
当然，仁王给予自己，比这还要多。  
他怎么可能不对仁王心动？

“仁王君，以后请多多指教了。”  
白毛狐狸激动地抱住他的绅士，长痣的嘴角挂满得意的笑容。

END


End file.
